


【李泽言X妳】R18-情人節

by weimi



Category: Love&Producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimi/pseuds/weimi
Summary: 2018情人节写的，这是第一次开车，OOC可能，文笔新手渣先谢谢你愿意阅览_(:з」∠)_！





	【李泽言X妳】R18-情人節

只要一个人心里面爱着她，对这人来说，她所有一切尽是难以言喻的诱惑；且深陷得无法自拔。

===

2/13

李泽言，就唯一这男人，从来都不会直接表达自己的心意，妳问个几百遍，他还是把妳当个麻雀一样吵。

 

「所以你去不去？」苦着脸，看着坐在办公桌前看文件的人，这大概是你问了第113次了，包括你传讯息问他的次数也包含在内

「我很忙，也不确定有没有空，别再像上次生日那样把我拐去了。」

妳只不过是想在情人节那天跟他看个电影，然后到遇见餐厅跟他吃个情人节晚餐，甚至已经买好电影票选个好位、早在两个月前就订好位了，打算连同自己做的巧克力跟心意好好传达给他，但是说出惊喜就不惊喜了，妳也只是问他2/14那天下午要不要一起吃看电影还有晚餐而已，他都回妳：「我很忙。」令妳气恼的看着日期越来越近、内心着急得直接来华锐找他

「但就是明天了呀。」问得妳也有点沮丧了，语气很明显的表现疲惫

翻开文件新的一页，見妳大概没个结果也不肯走出办公室，只好耐住性子先给个暂时的答案「明天早上我回覆妳，妳现在是很闲吗？」

妳也不是不知道他的工作有多忙碌，觉得只好等明天看他的回答了

「你要记得回我喔！」

「嗯。」

「那......我先回去了。」

等到明天早上就可以了！妳稍微安心了点又打起精神，走出李泽言的办公室，想着之后要去哪里走走逛逛、给自己放松心情准备明天

听到妳轻轻的关上门，李泽言才继续专心在审视文件上的文字。

===

2/14

12：23

天啊——！已经过中午了？电影是下午三点的场！

昨天晚上因为有点紧张的睡不着，所以躺在床上看了想看很久的连续剧，当然每看完一集就想知道接下来的进展，而妳一直看下去看到途中却不小心就睡着了！手机还没电了！

「我真的是个笨蛋呜呜呜.......」也没有设定闹钟；再怎么抱怨自己也没用，妳赶快把手机连上充电线、开机

「嗯？李泽言不知道传讯息了没有？」妳看着通知栏左等右等，就是看不到有任何李泽言三个字的出现，就只有公司同事们传来："老板，情人节快乐！ "的祝贺，安娜姐还特地传个：

"约会加油喔~"让妳不好意思的笑了起来

想说直接打开讯息看，也是没有任何的未读讯息，就直接打字传给他：

"李泽言？"

"你有回覆我了吗？"

等了个五分钟，还是没看到他已读，想说再等一下也好，就放着手机给他充电，开始盥洗跟整顿自己的心情

幸好几天前已经决定好了要去穿什么打扮，白色针织V领毛衣，露出妳的脖颈和锁骨线；搭配红色的厚绒及膝裙，套上保暖的黑裤袜更显妳上半露出的白皙皮肤，也想好出门要穿上低跟短靴。摆在桌上已经包装好的自制巧克力，为了不要忘记，连同卡片一起放到红白条纹的牛皮纸提袋内

全部都打扮得妥当，该带的东西也都检查过一遍，妳在回头看手机点开锁屏

李泽言怎么还是没有回我？ ？是干什么去了？为什么连讯息都没有看到呢？

打了3通电话过去，虽然没关机但他都没有接起电话，眼看已经一点半了，妳先传讯息给李泽言；告诉他在哪间电影院，就穿上大衣跟围巾、拿了肩包、拎着纸袋就匆匆出门。

===

怎么办？现在电影都已经要开始入场了！

妳只抽出单张电影票交给工作人员验票，抱着不安的心情走进去，找到位子直接坐下来、拿起手机就先打电话给李泽言

[嘟——嘟——嘟——]

「为什么都不接我电话呢？」有点难过的放下手机挂掉电话，转静音、深了呼吸；转移心情专心看来看电影......

===

O市，李泽言在饭店送了法国贵宾到大厅门口接待区，听不懂法文的魏谦只能在一旁静静待命，直到打完寒暄、目送贵宾搭上飞机接驳轿车离开后，李泽言转过头问魏谦：「接下来没什么行程了吧？」

「啊、是的，辛苦您了！」

「嗯，辛苦了，等等就可以回去休假过年了。」李泽言拿出口袋的手机，关掉勿扰模式

「好的！您慢走。」

[嗡——嗡——嗡——嗡——]手机连续的震动，跳出一个个讯息通知

看着通知都显示妳的名字，李泽言才惊觉忘记昨天约定好要回妳的讯息了；从早上赶着提早来饭店等待贵宾，避免有人打扰先把手机设定成勿扰。查看未接来电、点你的号码回拨，可是此时的妳把手机转为静音收在包包里面，根本不知道这时候李泽言打电话给妳。挂掉电话、他焦急的快步走到地下停车场，开出车子；一到路面就朝着恋与市的方向开去......

===

两个半小时后，电影结束了，幸好自己选的是喜剧类型的，把妳笑得合不拢嘴，不然根本压不下那难过的情绪去欣赏这部好作品，在座椅上伸个懒腰；起身拿好自己的东西走出了电影院。

走出电影院外，天空已经一片昏暗、气温也降低不少，刚从温暖的室内走到户外，身体忍不住打了个寒颤，拿出手机点开萤幕，看到有10多通的未接来电；都显示李泽言的名字

「大笨蛋！刚刚在看电影怎么可能接你的......」

突然手机亮起了来电画面，是李泽言打来的！妳点下绿色通话键；放到耳边，什么话都不说

「妳在哪里？」

「......」妳被他那焦急的语气吓了一跳，从来没听过他这样对妳說话

「快说，妳现在在哪？」听到车子引擎的声音，妳想这人大概边开车边打电话给妳吧

「我在、电影院、门口。」

「妳不要乱走动，我去接妳。」

「唉？」

「等我。」随即被李泽言挂掉了电话，令妳满是莫名其妙。

是谁该在生谁的气？ ？怎么感觉现在他在生我的气？ ？

===

点开李泽言的聊天室，看到他都已读了妳传的讯息，然后未接来电几乎每隔不到10分钟就打过来一次，此时的妳不晓得他是忙什么去了，到现在才回妳的电话；然后也没说什么？只叫我在这边等你过来

想不通对于他这人到底还有没有机会去把握？越想越对于自己没有信心了。手指冷的在互相搓热，即使穿了大衣和围巾还是有点小看户外的低温，从电影院走出来的情侣经过你身边，都牵着手或是互相勾着手臂紧紧窝在一起

看着看着也很揪心，转移视线看着远处，正好看见一辆眼熟的车驶来停在路边，有人穿着黑色大衣下了车、急着关上车门；大快步地走到妳面前

「李、泽言？」

「要骂我笨蛋还是白痴都可以。」

「唉？」我现在仰视着的人在说什么鬼话？骂他？

「要骂就快，免得我改变心意。」

妳还是愣愣地看着他，瞬间莫名的觉得双眼发热、湿润起来

「妳、」李泽言见状，就什么都不再多说；直接打开双臂拉過妳、抱进他的怀里

「？？」还搞不清楚现在什么状况，感觉一手按在妳的后脑勺后，只能被他抱的紧实不放

李泽言低下头、在妳脸颊旁说：「......对不起。」

「咦？」听了这句话妳眨了下眼，满溢在眼眶的眼泪顺着脸庞流下

「对不起。」他说了第二次

妳终于懂了：李泽言，是在乎妳的

「大笨蛋、李白痴、李傻瓜！到现在才！呜......」妳小声地骂，只说给他听，到后面整个爆哭到没办法说出完整的话

抱着妳一阵子，旁人见了也不好意思地避开视线走过

「别哭了，把头抬起来。」

妳吸着鼻子抬起头看着他，他的表情是妳从没见过的温柔。他用右手大拇指抹去妳的眼泪，放在后脑杓的大手轻轻揉妳的头发，让妳缩了点脖子

「我们走了。」现在的语气已经没有刚刚电话中的锐气，妳稍微哭过之后心情也平复下来

「走去哪？」

「去我家。」李泽言牵起妳的左手，妳感受着他的温度传递到妳的手心

「可是、我已经预约了餐厅的晚餐了？」

「取消掉，到我家吃。」

「唉？？」我在两个月前就预约好的说！

===

「进来吧，把大衣给我。」

李泽言先进去打开电灯，妳脱了鞋子进到他家中，脱下大衣跟围巾递给他，接过手后打开一旁的衣柜，把妳的衣服挂放在里面

「先到客厅沙发那坐着等我，我马上去弄点吃的给妳。」

「嗯，可以......借我一下厕所吗？」

「妳走进我房间往右转就可以看到了。」

妳找到他的房间照他说的往右转看到了卫浴间，开了电灯走到洗手台的镜子前，看有没有把自己的妆给哭花了，今天简单化个妆，想到要吃饭就只有擦上护唇膏而已，没在意太多。

回到客厅后，李泽言已经在厨房切食材、放了一锅水火炉上加热，就乖乖的去做在沙发上；拿出手机打电话给遇见餐厅取消今晚的订位，虽然有点可惜了，不過妳确实也比较想要吃到他亲自准备的料理。

看着他熟练、一气呵成的动作，那个忙碌的背影跟在办公室看到的他完全不一样，比起会埋首在文字里、妳觉得这时候的李泽言特别帅气。妳伸手摸去放在一旁的纸袋，内心想：这样子我要怎么给他好啊？

不一会，李泽言端了一盘做好的义大利面；放在妳面前的桌上、摆好汤匙跟叉子在两旁。他给妳做了满是奶香的白酱面，罗勒叶的特殊香味随着热烟飘散在空气中，还有撒上一些起司粉增添香气、刺激着妳的食欲

「快趁热吃。」李泽言在妳身边坐下来

「谢谢......你不吃吗？」

「我还不饿，妳先吃。」

「嗯。」拿起餐具勺起一口面、稍微吹了几口送入嘴里，香气直冲妳的鼻腔，这餐不仅满足妳的口腹之欲，连同嗅觉都一同享受到了，热呼呼的让妳全身都暖了起来

「好吃吗？」

「嗯嗯，很好吃，真的比其他餐厅的还要好吃！」

「......」他没有回应妳，不過妳听到他笑出小小一声

===

見妳快吃完义大利面，李泽言站了起来走到一个柜子前打开门，拿了两个高脚红酒杯、选一瓶红酒，拔起栓子将红酒倒到红酒杯中

他拿着红酒杯一边摇晃着回到沙发坐下，妳刚好吃完最后一口、抽一张放在桌上的面纸擦拭嘴，李泽言递给妳一杯，妳接过手之后稍微闻了一下红酒的香味、喝了一小口，在嘴中稍微含着；感受红酒温厚的包覆

「对不起，今天我去接待了很重要的人，所以忙到忘记跟妳的约定。」

李泽言突然开口，妳转头看着他，见他这样子向你道歉，今天所有的不满早就消散无踪

「没、没什么啦，既然对方很是很重要的人，我也觉得你先忙他们的事比较恰当......。」你抿着红酒杯缘，明显有点紧张

「今天、」

「我我我有东西要给你！」打断李泽言想说的话，把红酒杯暂时放在桌上、转过身拿起纸袋，深吸一口气。又转回去面对他，双手递出

「那个、就是、情...情人节......快乐。」你越说越小声；甚至低下头，害羞的不敢直视

李泽言本来也是想跟妳提情人节的事，明明妳主动邀约他却因为工作忽略妳的感受，但見妳已经拿出了礼物，也不好意思再提起想说的话；接過妳的纸袋打开来，放下手边的红酒杯，看到一个包装盒和卡片；一起从纸袋拿出来看

「是妳自己做的巧克力？」

「嗯。」李泽言先看了信里的内容，看着看着；表情变得更加柔和、深情的阅读妳写的字句。可妳的脸却越来越红，为了掩饰害羞，再拿起红酒杯喝了一口。等到他阅读完妳的手信，打开装巧克力的盒盖，里面装有六颗爱心造型的牛奶巧克力跟黑巧克力，他发自内心的露出微笑，妳对他此时笑容着迷

「喂我。」这两字把妳拉回意识，他拿着盒子递倒妳面前

「......你要先吃哪个？」

「都可以。」

好吧，既然都可以，那就先吃牛奶巧克力的好了。妳抓起了一颗、往他的嘴巴送去，他的嘴巴微张；让妳把巧克力推送进他嘴中

李泽言含起巧克力、用嘴里的温度去让巧克力溶化在口中

深陷的无法自拔

妳还在好奇李泽言会说出什么评价的盯着他看，突然间他抓過妳的手把妳拉向他的面前；一时重心不稳的妳贴在他的胸前，等妳意识回来、他的手已经贴上妳的后脑，亲上妳的唇瓣

不知怎么的妳感觉腿部有些凉意，才想到妳刚还拿着红酒杯！因为没有拿好晃出了红酒、全洒在妳的裙子浸湿了一大片；渗透到裤袜，红酒的味道弥漫在空气中

李泽言的头稍微转侧、妳感受到他的舌头舔拭妳的嘴唇，令妳忍不住张开双唇；顺势侵入妳的嘴中。妳慌张地想要后退，可是他的手还抵着妳的后脑勺，不但不给妳后退；还更嚣张的勾起妳的舌、不断的吸允、交缠，发出湿润的水声  
妳品尝到他嘴里的巧克力香甜、他感觉到妳口醇厚中的红酒味，直到两种味道融合在一起，彼此互相勾引、越吻越深......  
妳被吻的心跳加快、何况交缠的水声一直刺激着耳膜，感觉脸跟耳朵越来越热，开始喘不过气来，但李泽言还意犹未尽似的不知何时放下巧克力空出了手；贴上妳的腰部。

妳受不了这样的窒息感；用手拍了拍李泽言的胸膛，他这才离开妳的嘴唇、还牵起一条银丝，让眼前这幅景象看了更加色气。  
你们贴着额头、粗喘着气，近距离的感受对方的气息，看着胸前的起伏；心中的欲火已被点起、一点一点地烧掉你们的理智；更加渴求着  
「我饿了。 」  
「嗯？」  
「我想吃妳......」说完这充满雄性气息的独占宣言，毫不给挣脱机会的他再次贴紧妳的唇，这次更加肆意妄为，整个手臂环住妳的腰，伸进了衣服下抚摸妳的身体，他粗糙的手指滑过的地方都令妳痒的起颤。嘴仍索取妳的甘甜，手不断的往上游移，摸到了妳的内衣扣，伸出另一只手一起解开扣环  
妳的脑袋也被酒精冲的昏头，任李泽言脱下妳的内衣、一手抚上妳的白团轻轻揉捏；拇指来回搓着乳尖，使妳忍不住发出细小呻吟  
李泽言离开了妳的嘴，往妳的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨一路向下轻轻吻着，而妳还在不断的喘气

「啊！」突然妳感觉身体一轻，妳整个人贴在他的身上，被李泽言整个抱起带进他房间。走近床边；把妳放在床上，打开床头灯的开关后，蹲下身帮你脱去已经浸湿的黑裤袜和裙子，而妳主动的伸手解开他的衬衫钮扣，时不时的碰到他的身体，看到他的喉结因为吞咽而滑动，耐不住躁动的心；探下身去咬住喉结

李泽言闷哼出声，使妳内心升起点成就感，用舌头扫过他的脖子，不忘稍微用牙齿轻咬几下，只听见他加重了呼吸，忍着妳的挑逗

「李泽言。」妳呼喊着

一瞬间，妳被他抱起腰、挪到床中间，让妳可以垫着枕头比较舒服，拉起妳的上衣往上脱去，现在妳的全身只有内裤的遮挡，羞的环起手正想遮住妳的胸部，及时的被他抓住手制止  
「让我看，不要遮。」将妳的手摆到头上，这姿势使你更不自在的磨蹭起双腿，妳感觉到下身已经有点弄湿了布料，稍微扭动腰，却不减这股躁热，一摩擦起来反而更是种折磨，他一切都看在眼里

李泽言俯下身体，将头埋入左颈窝，闻着妳的味道，叹着鼻息、吻在妳的脖子上，随后是一阵吸吮和啃咬，像是在报复妳刚才的行为打算来制伏妳，妳想挣扎也没用，他的两只手揉起妳的双乳，同时刺激乳尖；一下捏起一下推搓。嘴放开妳的脖子向下移，用舌头轻舔已经充血而硬挺的乳尖，禁不起刺激的妳下意识的弓起背、任由李泽言的舔弄，妳眼尾有点泛出泪光

一再的逗弄之下让妳忍不住收起脚，正不巧大腿擦到他身下的欲望，被妳突然的碰触、让肉刃因涨大的受不了，先离开妳的身体，跪在妳的两腿侧，着急的解开皮带抽掉；脱下西装裤丢到床下，妳看见两腿之间被内裤包着的巨物，下意识的吞了口水

再一次贴上妳的身躯，吻住妳的唇瓣，而他的两手贴在妳的身上不断的来回抚摸，还渐渐加重力道，他的舌吻使妳舒服的伸手主动去环在他脖子上，去加深这个吻

李泽言的手逐渐往下探，妳惊觉不好！但他的手指已经摸到湿黏的布料，甚至还按压着上下摩擦  
「这么湿了？」从嘴唇移开到妳的耳朵，这句话是故意在妳耳畔边说的，即使脸颊发热还是可以感受到吐息的热度烫的耳朵都快融化  
「不要...啊哈...」  
「嗯？这样？」突然啃咬着妳的耳朵，同时将妳最后一条防线褪去，手指慢慢的从膝盖到大腿内侧；向根部滑去，这样的搔痒令妳难耐的抓住他手臂，急的想要催促他，妳总感觉李泽言一直在压抑着自己  
「嗯......哈啊......嗯呜！」  
手指沾上妳的爱液，在两瓣之间搓动，妳的呻吟也伴随着淫糜的水声，当碰触到花蒂时仿佛有电流在体内窜过、刺激着腹部肌肉不断的引起抽蓄。妳感觉两瓣被手指分开、探着妳的穴口划圈  
「李泽言？」  
「忍耐一下，先让妳习惯。」稍微点点头，李泽言亲了下妳的脸颊再起身，抓起妳的右脚稍微打开，让他能够看得更清楚点  
「这样...很害羞啊。」稍微挪动腰不让他这么近看  
「害羞？那后面的怎么办？」脱逃失败还被抓住腰又被拉下靠近  
「可是......」  
「深呼吸。」  
抵在穴口的、探进一指，异物侵入的刺激使妳深吸一大口气，見妳没有疼痛的表情，开始抽送手指  
「啊嗯——」  
「妳的里面、好热......」  
妳被刺激的只能用手捂住嘴、咬住手指，不让自己发出声音来，可又被他拉过手、凑到他的嘴边，舔了下刚刚妳咬的地方  
「不要遮，我想听。」  
又深入一指，花穴被扩张，受到摩擦而内壁不断收缩，紧咬住他的两指，感觉到妳的收紧，随后他加快了手指的动作，还在里面稍加搅动，使妳呼吸急促起来，指尖不经意的碰触到某个地方、妳的腰不受控的輕顫一下  
「呣嗯！」  
「这里吗？」  
「等等、啊嗯！」他的手指不断地搔刮那个内壁的某一点，妳的腰不受控制的颤抖着，还听到随着手指动作流出阵阵水声  
李泽言看着这样的妳，放下妳的手；后退了点，把头埋入妳的腿间  
「李泽言？」妳不解地看着他，心中有种不好的预感  
「......」他没有回应，直接靠近妳的私处，张嘴含住妳的花蕾，手指仍然不停的抽插  
「哈啊...李...嗯」妳已经无法思考李泽言的动作，连名字都喊不出声  
李泽言含住花蕾，用舌尖去抵弄、舔拭，时不时的吸吮，加上花穴内的手指抽送着，带来的快感让妳喘不过气来，淫水声不断再妳耳边回荡，只觉得再这样下去会令妳疯狂  
「不行了、李...泽言，好奇怪、我快......」  
听到妳的呼喊，反而加快舌头的舔弄！手指动作幅度加大，次次都整根没入穴内，妳失声叫喊、终于忍不住快意  
「嗯哈——！」下腹一震麻痹和抽蓄、弓起背部，妳的内壁紧缩着不放，手已经停止了动作，但嘴仍没放开妳的花蕾，边吸着边弄出尖锐的声响  
第一次的高潮让妳来不及反应过来，李泽言已经离开妳的私处，起身脱下被汗水弄湿的衬衫，连内裤都一起褪去，分身如解脱束缚般的挺立  
跪在妳身下，把妳的脚环架在他的腰际两边，用他炙热的肉刃贴住妳的花瓣间滑动，他也喘着气，看着柱身被妳的爱液沾的湿润，然后用前端抵在妳的花穴口，如此淫靡的画面让他稍微轻轻一顶，就进入了前端，妳因为涨疼的咬住下唇

很明显地手指的扩张仍然不及他肉刃的挤入，李泽言見妳已经咬红的嘴唇，皱了下眉头，慢慢地俯下身紧贴着妳，右手臂放在妳头旁，鼻息的凑近妳慌乱的看着他，他伸出左手手指递到妳嘴边  
「会痛，就咬我。」温柔的语气不像平常的他，妳抓着他左手手心  
「我可以忍，进来吧。」说完就吻了一下指节，轻轻含住  
听到妳这么说，他也丢舍掉仅存的矜持，本来还以为自己能够忍住这煎熬，但现在看来是完全忍不住了。慢慢将剩下的肉刃推入，感受到妳肉穴的收缩，在妳放松的时候才又再进入一些，妳真的忍不住疼痛的咬住他着手指，李泽言闷哼出声，觉得这一份疼痛自己也该要负点责任缓解妳的痛楚  
直到整根进入到妳的穴内，才叹出满足的呻吟。  
「妳的里面...好紧。」花穴包裹着炽热的分身，内壁正在习惯他的形状而不停的抽蓄，见他闷着鼻息，前额的汗水已经弄湿了浏海，妳帮他把浏海向后梳去，对上他抬起的眼神，如盯着猎物般准备扑咬下去的猛兽  
「我要动了......」妳点点头，与他左手十指紧扣  
他退出了一点又挺进，小幅度的抽插就另你们开始喘了起来，随着每一次插入，妳发出小小的呻吟声  
「嗯...哈啊...嗯、好深...哼......」  
妳的呻吟反而让他更迷失在快感当中，他加快腰的摆动、退出的越多，就挺进的越深，近乎只有前端埋在穴里，然后又整根直直挺入。肉壁摩擦着肉刃，李泽言也不好受，受不了这样的抽送，妳的手抓得更紧，收紧双腿勾在他骨盆侧，反而让他更方便的挺入  
「太...嗯啊....太快了...哈嗯——！」  
「嗯？」妳突然挺起腰贴在他的腹上，他的抵到妳更深的某一处另妳叫喊出声、紧缩着花穴  
于是他更积极的往那一处重重的抵去，妳的花穴越来越湿润、更易于大幅度的进出，抽插的速度又更快了，还发出撞击的拍响、妳觉得胸口闷热的难以呼吸，而李泽言窝在妳颈间咬着妳的肩膀喘气着  
刚刚的快感又来了，妳的腰因为空间受限而无法挺起，每次的撞击都在剥夺妳的理智，下腹连同花穴一起痉挛着，下身传来的紧迫感，两人同时间享受高潮的冲击、肉壁紧咬着他；肉刃埋在深处、一股热流射入妳的花心

「嗯呜！」腰还在一震一震的抽蓄，李泽言挺起身，他的汗水顺着脸颊流下到脖子上，多了难以言喻的雄性魅力，拨起已经湿透的浏海，全梳到后头去，显露出他的额头。平复下来后，李泽言打算退出来，虽然已经没那么硬挺，不过水声和摩擦的感觉又让妳无意间紧了内壁、随即听到他喷了一次鼻息

「咦、李泽...你！」感觉到他再次挺起，妳的下身因为肿涨而敏感起来  
「...对不起了」一次将肉刃全数退出，抱起妳的腰翻过身背对着他，与他一同跪着；而妳的双腿被他的脚分开使妳无法闭起，股间传来的硬烫让妳惊呼出声  
「等一下，李泽言！我、啊！」不顾妳的反抗；又再次进入了妳，这次是将全部都一次挺进到底，因为爱液混着刚刚射入的精液润滑使的进入无阻，顺利的进入之后，撩起妳在肩上的散发往妳的后颈咬去。按捺不住花穴深处的巨物，方才的激情又被挑拨起；妳全身都在不停颤抖，连呻吟声都卡在喉咙  
「哼嗯、哈...哈...哈啊...」抛弃了羞耻心，把全身都交给他，贴着他胸膛的后背也能感受到他心脏的悸动

转过头看着他，又开始在妳体内抽出、进入，右手覆上妳的下腹部固定着妳，左手扶住妳的脸庞，吻上妳的唇瓣、舌头再次勾起妳的柔软，同时下身仍不停的挺进，两边同时被侵入让妳羞得全身发烫，每一次有的挺进、床也被晃的阵阵作响  
「嗯、呜、嗯...」他的鼻息全喷在妳的脸庞，妳不知道这样子过了多久，原本在妳腹部的右手往下摸、指尖揉着妳的花蕾，经不起突然的刺激、电流般的痛觉冲上脑门，妳想扭动挣扎，但都没用，李泽言还是继续朝妳的花心顶撞，挤出来的液体顺着你们的腿根流下  
途中也他放开妳的嘴让妳呼吸些空气，短暂的得到些喘息机会，却又被重新吻上、妳体内的猛兽已经涨的妳快承受不住了，咬紧着他，突然李泽言开始退到端前、又全数顶了进去  
「呜嗯！哈啊...不行...不行了、快要...哈嗯——」眼睛泛出泪光，滑落在脸庞  
埋没在妳颈间的他已经丧失理智，喘息再妳的耳后叹出，让妳全身竖起寒毛，随着他的抽送再次顶上高潮...  
射入的那一刻，他闷哼出声、又再用力顶了几次进去，最后进去正好抵在花心处，因为高潮使的全身肌肉紧绷着，你都能感觉得到体内他射精时的颤动  
他还在你的里面没有拔出，紧紧抱着；感受妳花穴的收缩，怕妳无力的向前倒下，所以跟着妳慢慢躺下，让妳休息、减缓妳的喘息，伸手抹去妳的眼泪，有点后悔自己这么没有自制力，心疼的顺着妳的发丝  
退出妳的私处之后，妳突然又觉得一阵空虚，莫名觉得还不够多，妳环起他的脖子，起身主动吻上他的额头、眼、鼻尖，再到嘴边，舔着他的唇瓣  
他不放過妳这次的主动，伸出舌头回应妳的渴求，湿润的交缠伴点吸吮，他抓着妳的腰，更加深这个吻  
妳的大腿感觉被个温热东西贴住、随着他的腰小幅度的摆动，妳才发现他的分身三度的勃起了！  
「？？？？？」妳一脸狐疑的看向他，見妳这样子看他忍不住笑出声  
「呵...可以再一次吗......」  
「呜、你饶了我...唉！等等我没说可以啊！啊——嗯！」一切已经都来不及了，他直接将肉刃进入到你的花穴中，也不等妳的适应，开始送进第三次的激情....

===  
2/15  
11：46  
妳看着眼前的男人熟睡的脸，按捺不住欣喜地亲上他额头  
想起昨晚的他一共在床上做了三次、又一起到浴室洗澡做了一次，这人为什么能这么的精力旺盛？ ？  
他也被妳的动作唤醒，慢慢眨眼看着妳的脸  
「早安，睡的好吗？」  
「多亏你消耗我的体力，我睡得很好。」不知这是赞赏还是讽刺他，听你的话忍不住笑了出来  
「会饿吗？」  
「很饿......」  
「那起来准备一下，我去弄早饭给妳。」临起前还反吻回再妳的额间  
掀开棉被起来，妳不小心看到他的...晨起  
「李...」  
「？」  
「你、那个......」他大概懂你想说什么  
「这只是正常的生理现象。」  
「我我我什么都没说！」  
「妳再看我就现在先吃了妳。」他突然像是准备抓起猎物般的动作让妳着实的退后几步，差点从床边滚下去  
「呜呜呜对不起啦！」

-End-


End file.
